darkmetalfandomcom-20200223-history
GenCorp
GenCorp is a NPC Corporation specializing in genetic alteration. They have made their name in areas like gene splicing of crops to make them more resilient to the post-fall climate, etc. And then one of their scientists was able to create 'New U ', a chemical that allows the body to 'erase' about 10 years of wear and tear off of it. History Just as the Amaterasu corporation was responsible for stabilizing the world's economy after the Fall, it was corporations like GenCorp which helped to stabilize the world's ability to produce food. Using their vast knowledge of genetic splicing and gene manipulation, they were able to make disease-resistant crops that could be grown in a wide variety of climates. Their work was not the most wide-spread nor was it the most original in conception, but all of this changed when one of their researchers accidentally discovered the formula to create a syrum that would essentially reverse the signs of aging within a human host. The research which resulted in New U came from a off-books project called the Metahuman Initiative; an attempt to splice animal and human genetic material into a more robust specimen that might be used in military and exploration applications. The Metahuman Initiative was related to another project which produced the Transgenic Inhibitor for a division of the Pentex corporation. The inhibitor prevents a specific genetic marker found only within a small percentage of the public from activating. Through the leadership of their CEO, Derek Maines, the corporation, with its several projects both public and private, was able to emerge from the wasteland of other 'Farm Sciences' and emerge as a provider of cutting-edge, genetically-based science. Technology GenCorp is known for one thing: genetic modification. Their technology and infact their company ethos is built around the philosophy that anything and everything can be improved through science. Whether it's through making a tomato more resilient to disease and easier to ship long distances or fusing the genetic material of a feline and a human to create a better scout for military and corporate security applications, the corporation is nearly synonamous with genetic alteration. The corporation will often run a series of genetic screening tests in the dark zones through a series of public health and medical services. By offering to assist those who do not have proper access to modern medical care, the company is able to gather a mountain of genetic data as well as conduct their own experiments within the less legally protected. The corporation, once New U was available within the Bright market, began to create 'research centers' out within the wastelands so that they can perform their research without the constant oversite and possible involvement of other corporations. These research centers are in constant need of human subjects and so many projects were initiated to recruit humans (though through various levels of subterfuge) from the dark zones. Some programs promise to treat the individual's illness in a calm and relaxing setting located in a 'reclaimed' area of the Wasteland. Others suggest that the treatment must be performed at a facility in a different Bright zone (perhaps in NewBos only to reroute the subject mid-transport. These research centers are collectively referred to as "The Farms" within the corporation. Stereotypes Category:Faction/NPC Category:Setting/Mortal Category:Faction/Corporate Center Category:Faction/Bright